dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Lilac
Blaze vs Lilac is a Quarter Final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Quarter Final Match 1! Blaze from Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on Lilac from Freedom Planet (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Alright, everyone! The wait is finally over! The quarter final matchups are about to get underway!" the announcer's voice echoed through the arena and triggered the roars of the crowd. "And today, it's cat versus dragon as Blaze takes on Lilac!" Two portals emerged from either side of the arena, from them emerging the quarter finalists: Group A victor Blaze and Group B runner up Lilac. (Cues music) "So you're next, are you?" Blaze asked, summoning fire from her hands. Lilac smirked. "Yeah. Don't worry though, I'll be your last." she said, getting into a fighting stance. HERE WE GO! Blaze started the altercation with bursts of fire being cast Lilac's way. The young dragon used her speed to evade the attacks with ease, closing the distance quickly. Blaze matched her speed with a Spin Dash, smashing herself into Lilac's chest, then followed up with a flurry of spinning kicks, pelting the dragon into the surrounding forcefield. Lilac ricocheted off the barricade, but used the momentum to get back on track, rushing towards Blaze again and connecting with a heavily struck Dragon Cyclone. Lilac continued her offense on the stunned Blaze, pelting her with quick strikes of her own, to which Blaze responded by spinning on the spot, casting fire from her hands, blasting Lilac away. The young dragon landed hard, singed, but generally okay. Blaze blasted more fire at Lilac, who this time used her Dragon Cyclone to disperse of the attack. Blaze then flies down towards Lilac with a Fire Claw at the ready, but Lilac flipped away from it and struck Blaze with a powerful Dive Kick, blasting her opponent into the ground. She then unloaded with multiple strikes with her hair, not giving Blaze any time to recover. Lilac then grabbed Blaze and hurled her into the air, striking her with a Rising Slash, causing her to bounce off the top of the surrounding forcefield, then finished the combo by punting Blaze in the gut with a lot of force. Blaze landed hard, angered and running low on stamina and ideas. "Just stay down!" Lilac taunted, dashing towards Blaze with a Dragon Boost. Blaze glanced up with groggy eyes and noticed the incoming threat. She responded with a Spin Dash, meeting Lilac halfway. Both attacks collided and both combatants were knocked back by the force of the attacks, tumbling to the ground. After a few seconds, Blaze stood up first, weakly. Lilac wasn't too far behind, definitely showing the effects of battle now as bruises and burns began appearing on her body. Blaze made the next move, attempting a Fire Claw, which Lilac parried with a Dragon Cyclone, but all Blaze was doing was closing the distance. She struck Lilac with a sweep to her legs, tripping her and leaving her vulnerable to a blast of fire. Lilac crashed in a heap and Blaze hovered above her, ready to finish the job. As Blaze lifted her arms to summon a large fire pillar, Lilac decided it was now or never. Using her hair for leverage, she pushed herself up and into Blaze, grabbing her by the throat and driving her into the ground. She then leaped into the air and flew down with another Dive Kick. Blaze defiantly raised a hand to block, but it was in vain as Lilac drove her boot through Blaze's face, shattering her skull. Lilac hopped off the corpse of her opponent and the crowd erupted into cheers. She had won, just barely, but she still wanted answers. She didn't receive any though as she was warped out of the arena before she could open her mouth in protest. DBX! Conclusion "Whoa, that got heated in a hurry! It was a close one, that's for sure, but the runner up topples the champion and punches, well, kicks, their ticket to the semi finals! This battle's victor is Lilac!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights